


A Quiet Walk

by ChibiInuPup



Series: Cute and Fluffy SportaRobbie [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Robbie Rotten, First Crush, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiInuPup/pseuds/ChibiInuPup
Summary: Robbie decides to take a quiet walk after his plans to get the children to be quiet and lazy fail.





	A Quiet Walk

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own Lazy Town or any of it’s characters. If I did, there would be much more fluff between Robbie and Sportacus :3. If you have any prompts you’d like to see in later ficlets, be sure to leave me a comment. I can’t promise to get to them overly fast, as I do have college and work to attend to as well, but I will definitely try my best to get more written in my free time ^.^ Enjoy!

Robbie's breath was a white cloud in front of him as he walked through the empty streets of Lazy Town. There were no screaming children, flippity-floppity sports elves, or pounding feet ringing in his ears as he walked. Night was the perfect time for a stroll, although Robbie would never admit to doing something as active as taking a walk. Looking up, he could see the stars and the moon, and a small smile graced his lips.  
'Perfect. No loud children or Sportaflops to ruin this silence. If only it could be this peaceful when I wanted to sleep.' Robbie thought to himself, smile disappearing as his lips curled into an unattractive frown as he thought back to his ruined nap and foiled plan. He had been rudely awakened by the sound of too-loud music and pounding feet as the brats had jumped and danced to the upbeat music. He had disguised himself as Randy Relaxed, a man who taught the importance of listening to the nature around them. He had gotten the children to be quiet and admire the flowers for a whole seven minutes. The silence had been wonderful while it lasted, and then Sportashort had showed up and the children decided to show him their new dance. Their new, loud, energetic dance.  
Robbie’s steps slowed to a stop as his lips turned upwards once more into a small smile. Contrary to what many seemed to believe, the fae was fond of the children, when they weren’t interrupting his already thin sleep schedule. His cheeks burned with a soft pink glow as he thought back to the smile and encouragement the sports elf had shot his way after his disguise had been removed. 

“No! That is exactly what I’m trying to get away from! No SportaDork is going to be bothering my peaceful, quite walk tonight.” Robbie growled, trying to will pesky thoughts away and clear his mind once more.  
There would be no Sport Elf invading his quite time now, in mind or presence. He had had enough loud annoyances for one day, thank you. No matter how cute their stupid mustache and too-blue costume seemed to be.  
“ARGH. I’ll just go home!” Robbie yelled, throwing his hands into the air and turning back towards his lair with and exaggerated spin. Unbeknownst to Robbie, a blue-clad figure smiled from the flower garden, having heard Robbie’s exclamations and shaking his head with fond grin as he tended the flowers. Robbie had certainly known what he was doing when he helped the children in their garden, whether he would admit it or not.


End file.
